


Konstrukcja

by Luthien_00



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00





	Konstrukcja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Konstrukcja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360648) by [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei). 



**_Jim Moriarty_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
